


TRIGGER

by DanniRiddle



Series: Disturbing/Weird/Bad/Fun Themes [2]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Dib and Zim madness, M/M, Revenge, end of the urth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanniRiddle/pseuds/DanniRiddle
Summary: Dib and Zim are in their senior year!Ready for graduation!There's surprise for the humans!
Relationships: Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Series: Disturbing/Weird/Bad/Fun Themes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639306
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. OLD HOME

**Author's Note:**

> Sex...?  
> My friend wrote the smut so..  
> Oops. Lol  
> Not good in grammar. 💁

It was a beautiful day, everything was so bright and colorful. In a part of the neighborhood. There's Membranes' house and in 2 blocks is the house of the Invader Zim.

Now... What do these two enemies are doing? No screaming, no destruction ...

there's Nothing!

Everything seemed to be normal, everything is still, everything is so relaxing ... Very silent for such a boring neighborhood.

Let's see what these crazy kids are doing. We approach the house of the crazy alien Zim.

 _Ah_ , what a surprise there's Dib too. In this greenhouse seems like a toy house and nothing normal. But hey ... Humans are stupid, who cares about such a horrible house design of a teen who supposedly has a skin disease.

Zim and Dib seem to be getting along, they are even kissing!

_Ah, how cute teenagers in love_

_How pleasant_ ... They are not killing each other as they did in the past, they are in a room, and...

_**oh holy shit** _

Zim is on top of Dib! And on top of him, I meant he's riding him!!! _Ha!_ This already took another turn.

he rides it like a cowboy and poor Dib can't move to the rhythm of the alien boy ...

 _Wow_! what of sight to see this from a window and that tremendously movement of that ass------

"AH ALREADY SHUT UP, YOU VOICE! YOU MAKING ZIM CRAZY!"

"Eh! What voice" Dib scared by Zim's shout while he is holding his waist and thrusting inside. Zim frowning his no existing eyebrows, hitting the human's chest "Ugh, an irritating voice that narrated about this day and blah blah blah," began to move his hips faster.

_Oh, holy mother look how he moves on that cock!_

Dib not knowing what the hell his beloved alien is talking about, he just hums "AA ha .. O-ok good... W-why ... Ugg....... Goodness Zim, your cunt feels so good wrapped around my cock, keep it up! "Dib could feel his length caressing inside the walls of Zim's pussy.. 3 years having sex with Zim, still feel his inside so damn perfect.

Zim practically jumping as a trampoline and moaning loudly, making cricket sounds "Ohhh Dib-thing ... do it again!! Do it, do it, do it harder ~ .. SHIT, it feels so good! Y-you are so .. Big! Oh, Irk .. your breeding spike is so good ~ ah ~ you so deep inside me, I can feel it so deep ~ "every time they have sex Zim trying to adjust to the human thrusts as his tentacle cock squirmed. Dib grabs his cock and masturbates him, sitting up he traces soft kisses on his delicate green skin, the teenager's warm breath heating his neck .

_ah how he loves him so much._

And how he played with his antennae, rubbing them so good.

Marking each other with their teeths on their necks.

They belong to each other.

A final cry, Dib filled his white liquid inside Zim's alien pussy. Zim's aroused cries flowed from his lips as he felt something warm filling him up, and he also climaxed, the pink alien cum spilling from his tentacle penis reached to Dib's face. Already used to it, cleans it with his hand and licks it.

The two lovebirds finished their nasty activity, Zim forgetting the horrible voice that narrates this horrible story. Dib relaxes, so he can pull out his already dead penis from Zim's clutching inside.

Who would say that finally, Dib Membrane defeat the Invader Zim ... Defeated by invasion... Invade the Irken's pussy! A narcissism alien always proud of his great glory and other shits of his species.

"damn it, I got it! Fuck with that voice"

"AH! You finally hear it! I'll kill that voice anyway!"

_Yes Yes Yes. Well, I'll shut up and send them to sleep._

"I DARE-"

 _ **OOPS**_ , they fell asleep hugging each other. I guess the computer tucked them, Since they made their lovemaking in the fucking living room, GIR's favorite couch!

_Haha, kidding! They were in the room above. Who is crazy to have sex on the couch that belongs to GIR?_

Before finishing this part of the story is that the most important detail is that they have a plan!

A very sinister plan that would change their lives forever and the humans! a plan that was Dib's idea.

And that plan is going to be so tragically that they don't even care about shit.

That would be tomorrow!

* * *

**The next morning**.

Zim got up first. He went down to his living room, look at GIR as he watches television. Not noticing his presence.

Went to the window and.......

**_WHAT A SHIT._ **

A nice day that was yesterday This day is as if it were a fucking hurricane! Not so much but it is horrible! Rain! Lots of rain and thunder and strong winds! No more than those dark clouds covering the sun ... and only sees fog.

Zim noticing this perfect day. He smiles. "GIR you already prepared everything?!" he asks his robot/dog, GIR hums his master and nods his head, without taking his eyes off the TV.

Zim sees the little anxious behavior of his servant, stands in front of the television, GIR has a lost look and doesn't even see that Zim is standing there "GIR! I said if everything is ready! the plan is going to be today! And I don't want that would ruin anything! Are you listening to Zim?" Zim already approaching GIR and hit him in the head GIR doesn't move and nods “Y-yes Master! I-I already prepare everything! Everything is ready-” looking at his master with his red eyes. “-and for the exit” Zim amazed, he stroked his head like a real dog “very good GIR! You know we do this for Dib, right?”

Nods

“And Dib is already tired of this humanity …”

Nods

"and he loves us very much that he wants to do this himself. ok" GIR nods for the last time, He gets off of his favorite sofa and...

he throws the couch to the television! Exploiting it.

GIR noticing what he has done laughs and jump around, his childish attitude back "YES! THIS IS GOING FUN! Hahaha" running out of the house.

"Uh ... crazy!"

 _Look who's talking_.

"AH DAMN VOICE! I WILL KILL YOU WHEN I END THIS"

.........

"Ahem. Where was I...Oh yeah! Computer!!! "

"WHAATTT” the computer whining

“Hey! What a tone! I was going to say...... Are you ready? Your system is ready when I notify you, everything is ready to activate what I ask, it is ready -"

“YES YES YES I ALREADY KNOW, ALL READY. NO MORE QUESTIONS!” interrupted him Annoyed Zim scolds his computer "Hey, dare you to talk to your master like that! INSOLENT COMPUTER, I WOULD HAVE DESTROYED YOU"

"ZIM STOP FIGHTING WITH YOUR COMPUTER, AND YOU BETTER ARE READY!" Dib already coming down dressed, a yellow shirt and his black trench coat, his backpack on his shoulder.

He stands in front of the Irken. Zim looks at him with those pink eyes and kisses Dib's lips, Dib hugs him and stroke his antennae as if he were a cat, Zim purrs in between kisses.

 _Ew_ , and a lot of salivae.

"So ... this is the day ... Are you sure about this? You want to do this" Zim asks as Dib leaves kisses on his face, eyes, lips. Dib nods "of course, This was already prepared ... And when we are done ... We're leaving, we're going away from this shit planet. And the best thing is that- " Dib smiles at him with those amber eyes shining.

"My dad and Gaz are not here... They are already far away, and better not to be in this disaster" Already separated, They take their belongings.

Everything is in the plan.

Leaving the house, raining very hard. Zim although with his paste protection Dib hugs him covering him with the umbrella. Seeing the whole neighborhood The two of them watching their house for the last look.

Already knowing it wouldn't be worrisome. Their house- the computer- will be ready. GIR is also ready and assumes that he is in the place. And with their last smile, they said goodbye to their old place.

They enter to Dib's car, a 1982 black BMW 320i, a small but superb car. He began to drive away from his old home and life.

The last destination, the place where everything will end...

 _ **The Skool**_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the last sentence didn't give away how is going to end this fic, then I'm stupid


	2. On The Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On The road, listening music and videotape  
> Song: Flowers on the wall by the statler brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.  
> If y'all figure out how this going to turn out..  
> Then this is a reference of mentioning. ...  
> 1999

_**Road to the Skool- 6:30 am**_  
Dib driving under the rain, Zim takes out a camera from his pak. He turns it on, starts recording the road and his boyfriend. Radio music was loud.  
"Here is my Dib-thing! halfway to our hell! Right, Dib" Zim gets close with the camera to Dib, Dib stop at the traffic light, flips with his fingers playing the rhythm of the music on the wheel.

he smiles at Zim "Of course! Doing the same cycle shit every morning! It's a hell of a loop ~ haha" tapping the wheel, continues driving.

"come on Zim! Sing with me ~ .."

🎶 _~ Countin 'flowers on the wall_  
_That don't bother me at all ~_  
_Playin 'solitaire till dawn with a deck of fifty-one_  
_~ Smokin 'cigarettes and watchin' Captain Kangaroo_  
_Now don't tell me I've nothin 'to doooooo_ 🎶

"Ahh, look, we're almost here!" Dib turning around the corner, the Skool already in sight, Zim continues to record "haha, how bad that nobody is going to see this ~ only we have this wonderful memory ... ah, welcome to our prison for 4 years... and almost to graduation!" 

"Well, not for us!" Dib stopping the car in the parking lot. Zim comes out with the camera and records to the last scene, the skool view, and the field.  
"Well, here we are! And my human boyfriend and I ... Going to have fun! Bye bye ~" says goodbye to the recording, turning off and put it back on his pak.

_**And here they are…** _

In the worst Skool of this filthy city.   
We see Zim and Dib entering class and know who the teacher is?  
Well, the only and same old bat...

**MS, BITTERS!**

This old woman looks better than a vampire or what.  
12 years of study and every year this woman teaches them in each first classes with the same shitty people..  
_What a coincidence.._

But good they are already their last year.  
12th grade is where everyone goes crazy. Parties, prom, and graduation.  
And this day is exactly two days before graduation!

The best plan was taken on the best day.

_Ah, where was I!_

* * *

**11:08 am**

So, already spending 5 hours with Ms, Bitters, she was just talking about the same shit but this time.......

"And this is how a baby comes out of a woman's vagina"  
_**................. okaiii that's fun!**_

All the students were watching their crazy old teacher.  
Zim seeing the expressions of his classmates and his boyfriend who is with his pencil in his mouth.  


_Excellent idea_.

He raised his hand.  
"What Zim"  
"Males don't get pregnant?" Everyone spits and Dib almost swallows his pencil.  
Ms, Bitters stared at him and threw a pen at Zim's head.

"Hey! "

"That was the stupidest question I ever heard! Of course not!"  
Zim smiles and stands up in the seat pointing at Dib.  
Dib sees his boyfriend ... shit he knows what he is going to say.

"I TOLD YOU DIB-THING! I CANNOT GET PREGNANT BY YOU"  
_**.......... aw what a beautiful confession.**_

The same classmates since 5th grade, burst out laughing and mocking them. At last, the two weirdos of the skool are going out and fucking!

_**Riingggg** _

" Go to lunch you animals!" Ms, Bitter let them go.  
While everyone left.

Dib grabs Zim's arm and takes him to the bathroom.  
Entering closes the door "Why you said that ?!!" Dib exclaimed to his boyfriend.  
Zim crosses his arms and smiles at him "Please, This was fun .. And" Zim approaches Dib, he surrounds him with his arms kissing him softly on his lips

"this will be the last confession they will take away" Dib hearing that mockery.  
Hugs him tight, kissing his green neck "Mhm, you're right ...hehe I love your ways of having fun with humans.  
This .. It will be the best day! " the two separate.

Dib opens his backpack. "Did you get it?"  
Zim nods and his pak opens. With one of the legs, he pulls out a weapon.

"Yep, it was so easy to buy it. And just for showing my ID card!"  
He handed the weapon to Dib. "Of course, this is how the country works, you can get weapons at age 18 and they don't know what kind of people the sellers are dealing with, anyway, what you have is a semi-automatic pistol, 9 mm caliber, this can easily be used, if it's like an Irken's weapons, these guns fire on a single bullet, and that bullet that hits the body. Can either die quickly or a few minutes. It depends on where you want to hit" Dib puts the gun aside and takes out two small things, looks like guns toys.

"Dib! What kind of weapons are those !!! Those are toys!"  
Dib smiles "of course they are not toys, I made a small adjustment in MY laboratory ...  
It was the only way to bring it, but really- "

Dib presses a button and those two toys guns become tremendous weapons that it wouldn't be possible to fit in his backpack.  
Dib takes the two weapons admiring them. Eyes on Zim's surprises face and explain

"These weapons ... is one of the famous guns, this same weapon has been used by 18 and 17-year-olds teenagers in 1999 ... the same thing we are going to do.  
This-" It shows one that has a rope and is long, a shotgun.

"-is a 9mm Hi-point 995 carbine, the truth it doesn't matter how it works when a person gets hit, but it does say that they are used to defending in their homes. And then those boys of that massacre use it. Let's see how good it is" put it aside, show the other one that looks small but the lower part is long "and this is an Intracted TEC-DC9, caliber of 9mm ... and the best of this- "caresses the gun and kisses it "- they were banned, although the law expired in 2004, it is an excellent penetration damage and a high load capacity"

Hands the weapon to Zim.

Close his backpack and take the semi-automatic pistol and the shotgun on his shoulder.

"Zim, it's time" Zim, astonished by the weapons and the kind of information that Dib said, didn't understand much, but he knows that this is something so dangerous for humans.

He nods his head and calls GIR by his arm "GIR! .. already in your position. Do it now" sounds like a burst of laughter in the background "Yes my master! I'm already here in the place! Do I start the music?"

Zim sees Dib and gives him the signal. 

"Start the music"  
the two already with their weapons, leaving the bathroom  
..

_**Last mission.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE NO FUCK IDEA ABOUT GUNS!  
> I use google for information about THAT  
> and yesss.. I use with THAT tragic event..  
> Still this isn't a remake of THAT.  
> 


	3. PARTY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise party for the hoomans!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING.  
> this whole chapter is revenge on school..  
> Meaning..  
> PUMPED UP KICKS by Forster The People 
> 
> If is triggering...  
> Go to the bottom for a end note.  
> I give the summary

leaving the bathroom.

The mission began.

Dib having both weapons and Zim with the other.

Seeing the empty hall.

The music started.

The rhythms were heard in the halls, and supposedly around the school.  
walking, the vowel began.

🎶~ Robert's got a quick hand  
He'll look around the room, he won't tell you his plan  
He's got a rolled cigarette, hanging out his mouth he's a cowboy kid🎶

  
Teachers came out of the lunch office to see where the music came from, meeting Dib and Zim.

"You two! Why you in the hallway?"  
Dib turning to the teacher, he lifts the semi-automatic weapon, pointing at him.  
"A party we are going to do" said that before a movement from the teacher, pulls the trigger.

The bullet pierced him in the forehead leaving him hollow and pooling around him.  
falling dead the teachers who were nearby started to run to the main office.

The music was still on.

🎶Yeah found a six shooter gun  
In his dad's closet hidden oh in a box of fun things, I don't even know what  
But he's coming for you, yeah he's coming for you.🎶

Dib started shooting to the running teachers

🎶All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet🎶

"Hahaha .🎶. Better run, better run, faster than my bullet🎶"  
He started laughing

The alarm started.

_**Skool lockdown.** _

🎶~ All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet🎶

Zim seeing Dib's madness, turning to his left side sees the security coming to them before the man pulls out his gun, Zim raises the TEC-DC9 and shoots.  
The bullet hits him in his chest.

A single shot and fell to the floor. Blood already running all over.  
Zim jumps in joy "Hahaha look at how inferior humans are! They die for their own inventions!"  
Dib smiles at him "let's go for the best part, tell GIR to volume up the music more ..and every time it's over repeats it "  
Zim nods.

walking to the cafeteria.

🎶~ Daddy works a long day  
He be coming home late, he's coming home late  
And he's bringing me a surprise  
'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice  
I've waited for a long time  
Yeah the slight of my hand is now a quick pull trigger  
I reason with my cigarette  
And say your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah🎶

The screams of all the students can be heard.  
Some running around the cafeteria, others hiding under the tables.

🎶All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, out run my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet🎶

"We are in attack! Someone is inside the Skool!"

"THERE WAS GUNSHOTS OUTSIDE"

"THE FUCKING MUSIC IS IN THE WORST MOMENT!"

"WHERE THE SHIT ARE THE TEACHERS"

At that moment Dib and Zim we're approaching  
Noticing the presence of two boys, they all shut up.  
shocking at whom they are for attacking.

"DIB!"

"ZIM!"

"WHAT SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS!!"  
Some of their classmates exclaimed.

Dib and Zim smile raising their weapons.  
"A little party that we are going to do .. And then you all.."  
Point the shotgun to a boy.

Rob, who always done him wedgie from elementary to 7th grade.

Rob notices his fate tries to reason with Dib"Di-Dib! Wa-Wait-"

"GOING TO HAVE FUN DYING! HA HA"

**BANG!**

"AHHH"  
the bullet hit him in the leg, Shattering the artery inside.  
Piece of skin on the leg came out and already spilled blood.

Rob fell in pain.

Everyone in fear.

Starting at Dib and Zim.  
The screams continues..

"RUN! RUN! LIKE THE MUSIC.. YOU FILTHY ANIMALS!"

🎶~ All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet🎶

_Hell began_

"Look, how they run! Hahaha, this is fun my Dib! Ahhh look, who I see! KEEF!  
What's up Keef? "Zim goes to Keef whose hiding under the table.

Keef sees Zim began to pale "Z-zim! Please! N-no!

"NOT WHAT KEEF ?? NOT TO KILL YOU? IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT? BEGGING ME ??!! like I did with you? AND YOU DIDN'T STOP! "  
Zim screaming, points his gun at Keef's head, the poor man scared to death, continues to beg and apologize.

"HA YOU COWAR! YOU ARE! DISGUSTING ..  
You know I'll tell you something~~"

Meanwhile, Dib is signing to the beat of the song

🎶~ All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, outrun my gun  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks  
You'd better run, better run, faster than my bullet🎶

10 students have been shot.

Each with a bullet in an arm, leg, back, ankle, stomach, abdomen  
Most falling in pain and dying slowly.

Zim sees the bodies .. turns back to Keef "I was going to apologize for your eyes and to give me a chance to be friends ... But what you did ..  
It was very disgusting! "he growled and pulled the trigger. Without letting Keef say his last word.

Keef's head shattered from the nose. Leaving it hollow with the skin open.

Zim moves away.

Whistling the melody and shooting.

**_BANG BANG BANG_ BANG**

Bullets in every student he sees.

Mostly out of the cafeteria but nothing they can do to leave the building

_Run, Run, Run Run!_

Already seeing almost everyone running to the exit, Dib leaves the cafeteria, with the shotgun firing in different directions.

"Go go go !!!🎶~better run, better run outrun my gun! Better run, better run, faster than my bullet🎶"  
The fewer teachers who stayed behind comes out trying to save those who have left the cafeteria, putting them safety in their classrooms.

Dib see how mostly walls are destroyed where the bullets went through, broken glass from windows shattered everywhere.

Looking at his watch.

**11:35 am**

_Mhm .. It's almost the end._  
Run back to the cafeteria.

Zim has their old classmates from 5th grade to a corner ..  


_Finally!_

Dib walks to the table closer to them "You know ... How long you guys made fun of me and always call me crazy..  
Is really been so long, but...  
You all were right...

I'm crazy..

A madman who finally came out of his interior! And this was thanks to this humanity and all of you!  
EIGHT YEARS! EIGHT MISERABLE YEARS I HAVE BEEN TORMENTED FROM EVERYONE... AND EVERY TIME I WANT TO CHANGE .. NOT ONE ACCEPT ME! NOBODY TRIED TO HAVE AN OPPORTUNITY TO KNOW ME WELL!... "  
Everyone hearing the confession was sorry,

Yes, he was right.

Dib has changed a bit.

He didn't talk about his paranormal stories or his alien obsessions.

"Haha, what a baby! As if we wanted to hang out with the weird boy who never had friends! even your sister and father didn't love you! They hated you! And look ... they died by that accident! And you're alone now ... just with the green boy! "  
Jessica, the blondie, Mocking him

Zim watching his boyfriend's expression.

In anger shoots her.  
**BANG**

"AHH"  
In the neck of the girl. Splashing blood almost to those who were close.  
Jessica fell, holding her neck.

"HAHAHA NOW, THE BITCHY GIRL WILL NOT HAVE FRIENDS WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Zim gladly jumped where Dib is and kisses him deep and sticking his tongue inside.

Yep, face on every one.

Pull away from the kiss Dib looks at each one and with a very serene smile

"Oh no! They don't know !!! ..want to know what really happens?"

everyone nods

"I KILL MY SISTER AND MY FATHER! I KILL THEM IN THAT" ACCIDENT "HAHA  
IT WAS BETTER THAT THEY WERE NOT ALIVE AND SEE THAT THE SON OF THE RICH SCIENTIST WOULD BECOME THIS KILLER"  
everyone opens their eyes shocking with that revelation. 

the popular girl died.

Some tried to move to leave.

**BANG**

the bullets on the floor jumped "Do not even think that you guys will be getting out here alive! Hahaha  
Idiots.! "Dib sits at the table, Zim on his lap. The two of them playing with their weapons.

"Now you guys wonder why there is nothing about police convulsions outside, right? It's been almost an hour. And no one to rescue you all? Do you know why?"  
Everyone shook their heads

Dib and Zim smile.

Zim opens his pak.

No one knew what that was.

Now notice that it was nothing human.  
From astonishment to terror.

A projector comes out.  
It turns on and what you see isn't good

"WHAT THE SHIT IS HAPPENING? !!"

"WHAT IS ALL THAT?!"

"OH GOD! NO NO NO, IT CAN'T BE TRUE"  
Each screaming with questions.

Everything is already lost.

The streets are on fire. People running everywhere.  
Building falling.

Each screen shows disasters from other parts.  
Not only in their city, but also from different states and parts of countries.  
Seeing people falling dead, others burned, others crushed ..

The Earth is not safe anymore!

"This!...  
It is the end of the world!" Dib points throughout the screen.  
"This is what is happening !!!  
No one here is going to be alive ... and if those who are a bit close to be safe, is no use to stay alive, no help will work.  
Hahaha!"

"AH, AND A SURPRISE BEFORE THE ENDING!" Zim stands and ...  
He removes his human disguise.

Nobody said anything.

"TADA!"

nobody said anything.

Until the boy, Tae, laughed.  
"Oh my god! That was a surprise? !!! Hahaha how ridiculous.  
An alien costume !! You guys are really patheti- "

**CRUSH**

"Ughgg"  
Zim's pak opened and one of its legs. It pierced Tae in the chest.  
Shocking everyone how that thing went deeper into his chest, blood coming from his mouth.

Zim approaches and looks to each of them.  
Note that alien's eyes are real  
"What more proves do you want?"

Nobody said anything.

Then Zim pulled out the metal leg, almost removing Tae's organs.  
More dark blood flooding.

"No, it can not be!  
This can't be true! You're a...a an Alien! All this time Dib was not crazy !! "  
Gretchen said terrified.

Zim looks at her, disgusted. Slap her.  
surprised everyone by the sound, even Dib.  
"Zim .. Why did you hit her?" He question. seeing how Zim is in very dangerous anger.  
Turns around and with those beautiful pink eyes.

Remembering what happened.

"Remembering this disgusting female ... Of those false accusations in eighth grade" He grabs Gretchen's hair and pulls him, with the other hand he holds her by the neck, she screaming "No, no, no ... Please! I told the truth! I'm sorry for what I did! It wasn't my idea!" crying tries to let go of the grip of her neck, Zim squeezing her harder.

"HA! SORRY! YOU SORRY THAT DIB WENT YO JUVIE FOR 2 YEARS! 2 YEARS OF BEING INNOCENT AND THAT NOBODY BELIEVED ME HE WAS WITH ME AND HE IS REPULSIVE TO BE WITH FEMALES!" every time Gretchen tries to get his hand away, Zim squeezes it further making her almost purple, she tries to look at Dib "D-dib! P-ppplee..se ..  
I .. I'm so sorry ... Igjj  
Uggg ... ddib  
Please-"  
**BANG**

Gretchen falls dead. 

Bullet in her temple. Spilled blood on the other side.  
Zim throws her to the ground and kicks her aside.

Everyone doesn't know what to do anymore. They are trapped.  
And as Dib said.

They will not leave here alive.  


Dib sighs "You know .. This already got boring!  
I was hoping for more fun!! to hear more confessions of all of you, but you know--- ...  
......  
Ah mother fucker!  
How many times the music is been?!  
Although it is good, damn it is difficult to concentrate killing! "

"20 times"  
Sarah said  
**BANG**

Sarah fell dead.  
Bullet in the eye.

"ZIM!" exclaimed Dib

"What? She spoke without knowing!"

"No, it's the truth.  
The music is been 20 times "

Zim mutters, drag the bodies of Tae, Jessica, and Sarah out of the place.  
They put them where Gretchen's dead body is  
"Well, what else! Time is almost running out! The earth is in hell! And we must go now!"

Dib sees the time ..

And wow, It's already going for an hour and hasn't the chaos outside stopped.  
Those who were in the school died.

GIR activated gas in other parts of the Skool 20 minutes ago. A strong gas drops dead within minutes of breathing.

Zim has already signaled the house, The house sent a multitude of robots to the city.

Robots to make chaos and reach throughout the earth.

Now there are 10 of his classmates ..

Trap with him and Zim.  


_Well, this is the end_ _._ _It is better to kill each one them_

Dib stops and points to Zim.

"Zim ... Let's get this over with!"

"FINALLY !! JAJAA"

"WHATT ... PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!"

"AH SHUT UP ALREADY! IT IS BETTER TO DIE FROM YOUR WORST ENEMY AND NOT FROM SIMPLE ROBOTS!"  
Dib angry gets up, drag Zim next to him.

With the shotgun and the semi-automatic ready to point each.

"You Torque this is for every punch-" **BANG** , a bullet in the chest "every punch has given me and almost killing me last year !! **BANG** , in the eye, **BANG** , in the neck, **BANG BANG BANG**

Bullets entering the already dead body of his biggest bullying  
Everyone screaming, covering their ears.

Zim points his gun at Zita.  
"You know Zita ... I never liked you. You were always following me .. And because of your disgusting attitude .." Zim shoots her in the shoulder.

"Ugh .. Z-zim .. I .. I do-"

"NOTHING OF BEING SORRY! I ALMOST LOSE DIB FOR YOUR NASTY MOUTH"  
**BANG**

shoot her in the heart.

**8 left**

"Chunk and Carl!"  
the two scared, shake their heads.

"W-wai-"

"This is for always putting worms in my food and my underwear!"  
**BANG BANG**

Two shots in their faces.  
Bouncing blood and pieces of meat.

Both falling dead, Zim shoots them in their groins.

**5.**

"Mhm, well, 5 left "  
Zim aims those 5 left 

While Dib removes dead bodies with the other bodies.

"know, so much suffering already to be left alive.  
The world is at an end in a few hours. Maybe every life on this planet dies or ... They may save. But nothing has mercy.  
Now... "

Zim embraces Dib's waist, both of them already taking their final shot.  
There were those left

The letter M, Melvin, Mary, Dirge, and Brian.

Since they know their destiny, They could only be hugged each other. 

Dib and Zim pull the trigger of the 3 weapons one with the help of Zim's legs.

And like a waterfall

They shoot those 5 like a fun water game in a fair.

Each body filling the bullets and a lot of blood bouncing. Parts of meat coming out of their skins. Disfiguring their faces and bodies.

The bullets were more intense.

The sound bounced throughout the hall as if it were at war.  
Smoke coming out.

Dead body everywhere.  
Finally, ending with all that filthy humanity.

It is all over.

The bullets ran out.

And no more victims.

Dib and Zim finished their mission.

_**12:08 pm** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dib and Zim kill their old classmates (the same in the series) shoots anyone and most teachers. But still,  
> EVERYONE dies by a strong gas whose stayed inside the school  
> (Ms,Bitter either die inside or outside)
> 
> I change the plan: is to destroy the earth, while they take their revenge .. The earth is in attack by robots... And it's over.
> 
> Ps: eh, what I think is that bullets cannot pierce the body, they stay inside,  
> Although depending on the bullet?  
> So let say Dib made strong bullets to kill them harder.


	4. END

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dib and Zim happy with their mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an ending for them.

leaving the cafeteria.

Everything was silent.

Nothing can be heard.

"GIR! We're done ... leave everything, we're leaving"  
"Yes my master" GIR came out in some random room, Blood in his suit and mouth.

Dib noticing "What the fuck did you do?"  
_for God's sake ... He hoped not ..._

"I was playing as a doctor and giving CPR .. But ... I DON'T SERVE AS A DOCTOR !!! Wuaas" crying ..

"Of course doesn't work! They are dead. They can no longer return their lives!" Zim scolds.

The three leaving the school.

And shit how the world is in crap ..

Everything is in chaos.

There's a lot of fire.

Robots attacking humans, killing them violently.

"Mhm, well ... At last, this day came"  
"Of course my Dib ... Are we getting out of this shit?" Looks at him.  
Dib smiles and lifts him kissing him.

Before getting deep Dib mutters on Zim's lips.  
"Let's get the fucked out of this planet, let's make a family in another part of space" Zim nods ..

"Mhm, well let's go to the ship and call the Tallest .. Let's see what they will say ... If you agree" zim hugs Dib.

"Mhm, of course, see what faces they put on. After 5 years, they had their freedom from you.  
Also ... When they see you that you're tall .. They'll be so scared!"  
They both laughed.

Calling the computer to bring their voot cruiser, a good ship that Zim and Dib made, for both of them and GIR. exactly one that is so strong and has such a good fucking space.

Zim, Dib and GIR and their sassy computer inside the ship took off.

Flying out of the earth's orbit.

To be out in space, the earth is in hell.  


_**The end of humanity!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea is only to make tragedy in school but better to change.  
> (Chapter 2 where Dib and Zim are on their way to school. It was the idea from a video that YouTube pop out ..who wants to watch it,  
> Video -> https://youtu.be/2u1rH9m2mZQ  
> Then chapter 3..kind of the idea from the documentary zero hour : massacre at columbine high... ) 
> 
> Idea was from an old fic I read of The Avengers, Loki doing that.


	5. NEW HOME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zim and Dib's new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lot of out of character about the whole Irken species. cause why not.

_**Somewhere in space** _

The Irken armada was on their way to their planet Irken. Its been a heck of years conquering planets and destroying them.

Tallest Red and Purple we're in the bridge, sitting and eating snacks.

They are so happy with their impending doom III

yes, they already have done impeding doom II long ago.

Then started impending doom III In little later when every Irken had their rest mode

As such successful, something was missing.

Someone.

Those who conquered their planet. They report and went back to their home.  
Red and Purple we're just about to get up when...

"My tallest! There's a call from an invader ship"

"Hu? ...an invader ..but all invaders did their assignment... There's no more invader" Red said

Purple nodding until he felt something in his spooch.  
"WAIT! ....I think we know who that can be " Purple look at red with a scarred face.

Red getting the hit "OH IRK! NO! I-It c-cant be.. Is been long ago.. I don't think he still ali-"  
Before finishing that sentence that the call is accepted and right in the front of the screen is...

_**Zim** _

Red and Purple spit their snacks and hoove to the screen, Seeing the Irken who had ruin so much.  
Ruin their home planet, ruin impending doom I, kill two tallest and almost killing them in that stupid Florpus hole!

"ZIM! " both scream and shock with Zim's new change..

He... He

"YOU TALL! " Purple exclaims while Red just froze.Zim smiled at them... In a gentle way.

So creepy

"Hello, my tallest! Is been so long ago that I hadn't contact you...  
And yes I'm tall! As you can see, it was thanked for that planet urth. "

Red and purple surprise face hadn't said any word. No one In the massive had said anything.  
Zim looking at their stupid faces he chuckles "Alright, my tallest. I know this is kind of shocking and impossible. But the only logic is cause urth atmosphere... Something like that, I hadn't been myself for so long. I gave up conquering the planet and lived like a normal person with those hoomans, and then I started growing along with... My mate" last sentence got everyone out of their shock.

Red mumbles " wait wait wait... Did....you say mate? Y-you have a mate from another planet! "

"T-that can't be! Z-Zim.. You-you can't get a different species to mate!! That's... "

Zim cuts them off "HA! What!! Now you guys are considered me your species! Y-you sent me away to die! And I found a planet... And ever since I was still in mind that is an important mission! A mission to conquer a planet by myself and show you that I'm a perfect Irken!!! And... And what... What you all been doing...

IS LAUGHING AT ME. LAUGHING HOW PATHETIC DEFECTIVE IRKEN I AM"  
Zim shouts, getting everyone's attention.

Red and Purple were a bit surprised that Zim knew the truth.  
“a-alright, Zim w-we get it, s-so is been long..what you want now?”

Zim smile “I want to go home! I..i meant..if you guys would let me and my mate be on our home planet..we have done what is done with his planet and... w-we want to have peace.... of course, with the tallest permission. “ Zim bows his head. Red and purple minds are screw..they don't want Zim back to their home and worst bringing a different species! But it looks that Zim had changed, he is not so explosive with glory and doesn’t have that look of admiration...

_Well, thank Irk that the control brains are shut down. We are own now_

Red look at Purple and nods him shrugging _‘yah why not let him have in peace’_

Red looks back at Zim “alright, Zim we going to let you come back home with your mate..but” Zim looks up with a shock expression. “b-but?”

“if you still have that stupid robot, you better take care of it and don’t destroy our home, or you be kicked out! You got it?”

“y-yes! Of course! I..I appreciate, thank you my tallest”

“WAIT! Before you go..lets see your mate first  
Purple signal with his claw

“ah, of course, my tallest..give me a second” Zim disappear then was pulling someone, there's a discussion on the background

“w-wait Zim..do-don't pull me yet! I'm fucking na-”  
And right there in the front of the screen was a boy..and a very pale body..

What is that again?

His skin looks smooth, Dib horrified cover his groin, he sides glare at Zim, looking at every Irken on the screen. Dib started to blush “ah-...hello! I'm Dib!”

“OH LOOK is that big head boy we saw many years ago!”

“Oh yeaaa!! He still has that big head... wow Zim..you kept that big head boy?”  
Dib getting annoying with their comments “YES~ I am that big head boy.... I meant NO! My head is not big!!!.... I- I was Zim’s enemy during that time”

“Ahhh, and... You accept to be his mate or he did something to your brain” red ask him.

“no no , I did accept. We have been together for 6 years already... I do love him”

“OH RED! H-he said that word!!” Purple shook Red’s shoulders.

Red look at the boy and Zim, Zim had a look that wasn't normal for any Irken. He nods both of them and gives his last word

“welcome to our planet Irken, Dib... Zim’s mate”

* * *

**5 months later: _planet Irken_**

Dib and Zim's life have been pretty good by now, they are living in Zim’s home planet.  
An alien planet! Dib still wasn’t so sure of everything was real or just a bad dream and what they had done was just a hallucination to his head. But no

Zim had been telling him and show him proves that everything is real. They are living in peace, they not in that horrible urth planet anymore, even if it wasn't for them to destroy, the earth was doom anyway for the same species destroying themselves. It was just good mercy to be destroyed by a human and an alien.

Everything was perfect.

The tallest gave them a house. Since all Irken all in rest mode, they would be only ones to be awake and do anything as long to don't disturb anyone. GIR has changed too. He is kind crazy but has been laying down as long to watch tv. And damn was hard to get some entertainment. Who knew that aliens have tv shows?

While GIR is somewhere watching tv or even bothering their insolent computer.

Zim and Dib were in their bed, holding each other, kissing softly, they don’t need to have sex just to show their love, holding and take care of each other is enough love for them.

Just a pleasant life.

“Hey hey hey... remember their face when they watch the home video?” Zim said, with his head under Dib’s chin, Dib chuckle “you meant that home video during the destructive to the planet or after and show our sex tape?”

“ha ha ha yaahh! That one!! I never have seen the tallest face to become so purple and everyone just covers their eyes! T-that was so damn funny!”  
Both laugh with that memory and sure it was so funny.

They show their video of how they destroy the earth, even parts of the killing in school. Purple and Red were glee to see such killing and destruction to a planet.  
what dib and Zim said.

They deserve it.

Just when everything was over there was a video that neither Zim and dib hadn't seen it coming.  
It had shown that they were on the ship and their bed ..but the scene was...

Zim and Dib naked, Zim riding Dib and making such noises that every Irken in that massive scream and cover their eyes.

The tallest just watch it horrified and their face becomes so purple. That even tallest Purple fainted. Zim and dib scream to try to turn off the video.

Zim moaning could be heard anywhere...

No one would look at Zim and Dib.

The tallest forgive them, as long as to not show their faces till they get a call.  
Zim and Dib hit GIR’s head and grounds him.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END!.....?


	6. NEW LIFE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How bad was Zim and Dib's past to led them where they are now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consider this bit.. Darker or not.

**Flashback**

 ** _Earth: 5th grade_**.

_Moose in a room._

_Bus._

Dib tries to reason with his classmates about zim’s plan. ...

He was in the middle when he felt a terrible pain... Rob give him a wedgie.

_**6th grade:** _

Dib was sitting alone during lunch.  
It is the first time he truly felt alone, he is now in middle school, 6th grade, while his sister just went to 5th grade in his old elementary school.

At least middle school food is good enough to able to eat.

What more weird shit is that... All his classes are with the same people from the 5th grade! And even Zim! Zim still here...

On his planet and do his wicked plans, that most are so stupid or... He wants attention...

**Mhn.. Want my attention _?_**

"Hello, Dib-thing!" Speak of the devil... Zim just sat down in front of him with his lunch bag.

Two years in here and finally able to consume some earth food only is snacks.

Dib look at zim surprise "Umm... What you want? " he asks  
Zim looks up at him and smiles at him, _a cute smile_

"Nothing! I just want to sit here with you" still with the smile, he opens his bag. Took two cupcakes "want one? " he hands over one.

Dib see the cupcake and zim face...

He started laughing and push zim hand away with the cupcake "hahaha do you think I'm stupid!? Do you think that I am falling for your pathetic display! Like... " he stands up and slams his hand on the table.”.....The Florpus!?”

Zim flinch, getting everyone's attention.  
The cafeteria became silent, watching the two crazy idiots starting a fight.  
Zim didn't say anything and bow his head.

Dib getting madder, grab the cupcake from zim and throws it at the other side.

Zim stood up and with a sad look at dib.  
He took off.

Dib now regretting what he has done, he turns around to follow Zim. Just about to step out...

He felt the horrible pain in his groin

"Ha ha ha ha Dib you are so fucking crazy! "

Rob... Giving him a wedgie

_**7th grade; last wedgie** _

Dib and Zim made peace.  
And a wonderful romance has begun.

Zim told the whole truth, him having a fake mission, his species hates him, he is defective, he killed his two tallest when he was a smeet, destroying half of his planet, ruin impending doom I and even sending his recent tallest to the Florpus.

Just when the massive able to get out from the Florpus, they send all files about Zim. That's when Zim took the truth deeper and then...

Told Dib he wants to be with him no matter what.

Dib accepted.

" so, want to watch a movie tonight? " dib ask his -secret- boyfriend.

Zim smiled at him "sure! I buy snacks for us and left some to GIR so he can watch his tv, I --do - -like spending these nights with you "

Just when Dib going to kiss Zim cheek- "AHH"

Horrible pain in his groin.  
Looking back was Rob giving a wedgie..

_**8th grade** **; February 14** _

Zim got the perfect gift for his Dib.  
Walking to his mate's house with his gift. He saw s a bunch of cars there.

Running closer, he heard screaming.

Just when he gets closer to the door. A man with black clothes came out and...

"DIB! " another man was holding dib with his hand on the back and pushing him forward, Dib was struggling hard "I-IT WASN'T ME!! I DIDN'T DO THAT! BELIEVE ME!" "DIB! W-WHAT IS HAPPENING! " Zim shout, scare.

Watching his mate getting push harder into a car.

Dib’s father came out and his scary sister Gaz. “Dib father! Wh-what is happening! Where they are taking him!” Professor Membrane face was a bit disturbing even his face is cover he felt a bit strange of his posture, he looks down at him “my son is getting too dangerous”

“w-what? Dib is not dangerous! Wh-what you talking about!” Zim asks, getting impatient.

He looks back where Dib was taken away. The cars already left.

He turns and looks at Gaz, Gaz looking at him, surprising him she looks a bit sad “an idiot girl, accuse my brother that he stalks her and had been harassing her. And that he touch ….her...um breast” Gaz look away flushing, either embarrassed or mad. 

Zim shook his head, is not a damn way that this is happening .. _Dib is not like that!_

“no no no t-that's not true! Dib doesn’t even like girls!” he confesses.

Professor Membrane gives him a look “look, Zim, is nice you defending Dib now... But Dib is not gay, and there was proof of his computer having pictures of Gretchen's house and pictures of her, he is going to juvie” he turns around, entering his house leaving Zim and Gaz alone.

Zim shook his head. “no no no t-that not true, Gaz! Y-you got to believe Dib and me... w-we are together!” he confessed.

Gaz stare at him “mhm..that was obvious, he was all day talking about you and what shit to give you. So of course, it should be a lie, he is obsessed with you... But sorry I can’t do anything, no one is going to believe us because we are family, you go and try. But I tell you, juvie is like that space prison you sent our dad, but this is for young kids, And ...even if Dib had done that, isn’t meant for him to go juvie but dad.... he just did what is best, so bye bye” she shoo him away and enter to the house leaving Zim alone.

Zim anger was getting so strong, he would destroy everyone in this filthy planet, killing those who had done this to his Dib!

He walks away. Giving a last look to that house.

One day... _they going to pay._

_**Juvie: Dib; 14 yrs old. Arrested for harassing and stalking.** _

“Zim...t-this is unfair! Someone had hacked my computer... A-a-and..” Dib broke down. Zim sitting in front of Dib, a glass between them, he grips the phone tight. 

Not going to cry

“Dib-mate, d-don't be sad... I- I will try and find who did it! I would do anything to get you out of here!” he put his three claws to the glass, Dib smiling, nods at him “I - I know you would that... But please, don’t get in trouble Zim, t-this probably going to be for a while. Or my dad would help! H-he should bel-live me! Right!”

_**2 years: out of juvie; Dib, 16 yrs old finally able to spend the rest of 10th grade with peers.** _

“Dib please, they are not going to do nothing... I damn threat them if I have to!” Zim walks with his boyfriend to their Hi-Skool hallway.

It is Dib’s first year to be with the rest of his peers in 10th grade, but Dib has been on edge ever since getting out from that juvie.

Simple. Dib in juvie was the worst experience ever, he got beat up a lot by other young kids and guards, just because they hate males harassing to females.

Zim never misses visiting him and most he can’t see him because he was in the nursing care, during the time Dib was in juvie. Professor Membrane and his sister never visit him nor helping him with those false accusations.

Thank Irk that if it wasn’t for GIR calming him down, he would have destroyed that place to the ground after he rescues his mate!

So, the only thing he was able to do is comforting his mate in between that stupid glass.

Back to Skool, Dib was no in good condition at all, he felt that anyone would beat him, Zim was able to get all his classes with him and sits next to him, he is not going to let him out of his sight...

**Just then**

“Hey, Zim!” Zim looks up, scrunching his no existing nose, Zita was in front of his desk, giving that disgusting look. Ever since 9th grade, Zita has talked to him, and not talking about being friends, but talking as to try to be more, and every time Zim had to turn her down. He has a mate and not going to ruin that cause of a stupid girl with a stupid crush of him.

“what you want Zita?” he asks, without bothering to look at her anymore.

Zita sight and lean closer to Zim, Zim getting nervous how she got closer “I just want to ask you something”

“ok, ask anyway” Zim put down his book.

“are you and Dib partners, like together, together?” Zim froze. T-that shouldn’t be possible.

_How she can know._

Dib hasn’t talked about their relationship to be open, and he is fine with it. Who cares what others think, but he doesn’t want Dib to feel too pressure with a bunch of things already and even about his father.

Zim stared at Zita and with a calming voice “we are the best friend, we have each other to take care. Is not your business, get out of my face already”

Zita shock with Zim's attitude, she did what she wanted to do, and right where Dib was entering class.

Zita grab Zim face “hey! W-wh..mhp” Zita kiss him on his lips.

The kiss was so forcing that Zim was trying to push her away.

Dib looks at the scene “Zim!” he shouts, Zim pushes Zita hard, she almost falling “hey you f-” Zim stood up “DIB! T-th...-”

Dib took off running. Zim looks down at Zita with anger, he eyes level with her “If... You do that again, I will rip your fucking mouth off, you got me?” Zita terrified now, nods.

Everyone just stares at the scene and were a bit scared of how Zim threat Zita.

Zim running off to find Dib, the only place he could be is in the bathroom.

“Dib! Please! That stupid girl forces her mouth, it doesn’t mean anything... Dib!”

he knocks in some doors. One door was lock. And he didn’t hear anything.

He scent a weird smell, like copper, when he looked down he saw some blood dripping.

“DIB!” he pushes the door harder breaking it. Right there was Dib sitting in the toilet seat, his wrist was bleeding, and something sharp was in his other hand.

Dib look at Zim, his face looks paler and not good at all “Dib, wh-what you do!! Wh-whyy.” he holds Dib hands and the other cover with a piece of his clothes, Dib hadn’t said any word.

Throwing away the sharp object, he holds Dib's body to his chest, getting out of the stall, with his Pak legs broke the bathroom window and part of the wall...

_Skip Hi-Skool for a week._

_**12th grade: Homecoming dance.** _

Is been a year, 11th grade came and went like you eat ice cream, no one had bothered them, they had a bit of peace. Just random times they still gets laugh at or calling names, except that one day Torque had beat Dib so bad, he had to spend a month in a hospital, Zim fought him but got suspended from school. then random shits Chunk and Carl had been putting worms to their food when they don't see it coming and after P.E they hold Dib hard and put worms inside his underwear. but who cares. Is their last year oh Hi-Skool. _Just 7 months left._

So 12 grade is when they get to have a bit of fun, a lot of parties, field trips, prom, and graduation.

“Zim wants to go to the homecoming dance?” Dib asks Zim, while they lay on Zim bed, hugging, they are in Zim’s house.

Ever since the accident in the bathroom and skipping Skool for a week. Professor Membrane had enough and kick Dib out his house. Dib didn’t care anymore. He packs all his important things and moves in with Zim. Gaz just shrugs him and didn’t care; she could have his room for whatever.

Zim looks up at Dib “Mhm, alright! We can go, we can have a bit of fun... But what about dances... You want to dance with me or..”

“heck yeah! I don’t care anymore about opening our relationship they can fuck themselves; it is our night. And nothing would ruin, alright!” Dib bends down and kisses Zim's lips.

The kiss starts softly turns deeper.

That night they made love.

_**Homecoming night 11 pm: Disaster** _

Everything was going so well, Zim and Dib had a lot of fun, they dance like other people. Mostly those idiots didn’t care how they dance since everyone dances stupidly.

“Dib, I'm going to the bathroom, alright” zim peck on Dib's lips fast, seeing Dib flush always made him smile.

“Alright, I will be sitting on our table”

____________________________________

Zim enters the bathroom, stumbles when he sees Keef, Keef turn around see Zim “oh hey Zim” he mumbles.

Keef attitude toward him has changed since he got those robotics eyes. 3 years he finally able to have his normal eyes. And never again said a word to Zim. Zim feeling guilty smiles at him

“Hey Keef... um how’s your night” he asks, now didn't feel to use the restroom, looking at Keef had felt a bit strange...

 _I’m going to try this_

Keef ignoring him was not good “um Keef..i wan-”

“you know Zim, I wouldn’t have mind that you are an alien”

Zim froze “w-what you mean..I-I'm not-”

Keef punches his hand to the wall, his face already changes with anger “like hell you don’t know what I’m talking about... I know you’re an alien. Ever since you rip off my eyes and put those robotics eyes... I .I.. 3 years ...3 years I had with those eyes and during that time. I had seen you everywhere! It was driving me crazy and then figure. This not human technology... The crazy Dib had been right. But I let it aside... I just didn't care why an alien is here” Keef started walking forward to Zim.

Zim back away to a wall “eh..Keef I do..f-feel sorr”

“oh, shut up you fucking cunt” keef harshly grab Zim arm and push him harder to wall

“I give you a payback”  
\------------------------------------------------

**_Pain..._ **

_so much pain_

_Stop please **stop!**_

_Please, I beg you! It hurts_

_Hurst hurts hurts hurts!_

_“goodness Zim! Who knew an alien have both genitals! Damn, look how deep I get into you! Ha ha ..who took your virginity? Hu Zim.. **Who!? …. Your cunt feels so good, you slut** ”_

_Zim hands were tight on his back, couldn't move! He can’t even take out his Pak legs! Everything hurts._

_Keef thrusting inside him so deep...._

_Dib! Dib!_

_Then... Keef pulled out, leaving Zim half-naked and substance on the floor._

_Zim fall crying, he heard the door closing..._

_He wants to leave! He needs to get out of here!_

_“ZIM! ZIM!”_

After that disaster night... The whole _school slur shaming Zim. Disgusting words on his locker, on his desk, sticky papers on his back with nasty words._

_Dib had enough._

_Dib told the plan on a late-night Christmas break..._

**_April 30: Membrane’s house_ **

“Is nice you can finally be home dad” Gaz said to her father during dinner.  
Professor Membrane smile at her “of course, my dear. It took me years to able to find good smartest assistance! Now I can spend time with you”

Gaz feeling so happy, finally... she can spend with her father and even better, without Dib to ruin everything.

Sure, she lost her brother. She sees all the shit that Dib and Zim had been going through, she was tired of defending him. He has the slut Zim now, that’s his problem.

Her dad is not going to bother anymore about Dib’s future.

She would show him how good she can be!

…....as father and daughter eat. There's a knock on the door.

“I get it!” Gaz stood and went to the front door, opening revealing...

“what the fuck are you doing here”

Dib was taken back with his sister's harsh words. Sure, they aren't even talking in school.

“ummm...I-I just want to see you both. Just for a minute!”  
Gaz stares at Dib...judging him.

“Gaz, let him come in if is just for a minute” Professor Membrane call out  
Gaz nods at Dib “better be fast”

Dib enters to his old home; he went to the dining room and see that his father is eating dinner with Gaz.

_Of course, he would fucking do this._

Calming his inner anger, he smiles to his da- Professor Membrane “Hello, Professor...”

Membrane nods at him, without bother that his son refers him as professor.

Gaz stands next to his father.

“Alright, what you want. Are you going to beg for forgiveness to let you-”

“NO! No no..is, not that...” Dib cuts her, feeling that he would damn strangle her. 

“I just want to announce that ...I am planning to leave...away from here. With Zim”

Sister and father stare at him. “that’s all?” Membrane asks.

Dib feeling his heartbreaking more he keeps smiling “of course, I know you guys wouldn't ca-”

“We don’t" Gaz harshly cuts him.

_**Then be it .. I do this!** _

“umm. Well, this is it then... I will be gone with Zim in a week... Before graduation anyway. So...  
**Have a nice life** ” Dib gaze to his father and sister.

It is the last time he would see them.

The door closed behind him, leaving his old home and ….family.  
______________________________

_News everywhere, in tv, newspaper, people posting online...._

_News of Professor Membrane and daughter Gazlene Membrane suddenly death._

_Their house was a full smell of toxic substance, everyone knew how crazy Membrane can be but not to get this far!_

_Everyone gives their memoir to the man who did great things on their world, and to his only daughter._

_No one knew how a powerful toxic smell was able to consume their home when both father and daughter were eating._

* * *

  
_**Present: three years later; planet Irk** _

“aww, my baby looks so cutee! Oh yes you do! Who's the cutie baby in the galaxy~ oh yes, is you! You are the cutes baby ever!”

“would you stop talking to our smeet like that you Dib-worm!” Zim growls at Dib, while he’s in bed rest and Dib was holding their newborn smeet. Dib smile to his life-partner

“awe come on Zim..this how us talk to our babies. And he soo precious!” Dib hugging his son and giving kisses to his little face.

Zim smiling with that display “well... You are an Irken now Dib. And us, we refer them as smeet! So better learn”  
Dib sits on the bed next to Zim with their son. Kisses him softly on his lips.

“of course, my Zim-mate, sorry to let my human side show” both smiling and show their love with their son and GIR.

Its been three years, three years living their new home, everything was so good now. Everyone respects them, no one makes fun of them, and even the almighty tallest give Zim a wonderful gift.

Turning Dib to an Irken, using DNA and a Pak. Sure it was the most horrible experience ever but was worth it.

They can live for long and with their wonderful gift...

 _ **A smeet**_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END!


End file.
